Xander in the Twilight
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Quand Buffy fait perdre son âme à Angel, Angélus se concentre sur Xander, et tue ses parent, Giles convainc alors le jeune homme de fuir autre part. Il termine donc à Forks, pour une nouvelle vie loin de Sunnydale et de sa vie nocturne démonique. Mais avec Xander le "normal" du groupe de Sunnydale est-ce que rien ne s'est jamais réellement passé normalement ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Buffy contre les vampires et Twilight ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Btvs/TW

Couples : Xander/? (c'est pas encore décidé, je vais en faire un sondage dites moi avec qui vous aimeriez le voir)

Potentiel Trio : ?/Xander/? (pareil que pour le couple)

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing de Buffy Summers, et Bella Swan donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

*Langues différentes*

Certains mots sont toujours en Anglais, parce que je trouve que dire "HellMouth" est mieux que "Bouche de l'Enfer", ou "Slayer" mieux que 'Tueuse" etc...

* * *

**"Xander in the Twilight"**

**Chapitre 1:**

- Je suis fatigué de tout ça Giles. Buffy et Willow m'ignorent depuis qu'Angel est devenu Angelus, c'est mes parents qu'il a tués, et elles font comme si c'était ma faute. Soupira Xander avec lassitude.

- Je sais Xander, et qui sait, peut-être est-ce le moment de partir d'ici pour toi, tes parents ne sont plus là, et Angelus est encore après toi et in ne sait pas pourquoi, alors peut-être que changer de ville pendant un certain temps serait la bonne solution. Dit l'homme britannique avec gentillesse au jeune homme bouleverser devant lui, qui lui sourit un peu tristement en acquiescent à la proposition.

- C'est sans doute une bonne idée, mes parents avaient une assurance vie, et avec leurs morts j'hérite également de se que mes grands-parents ont laissé pour moi, étant maintenant émancipé. Je peux démarrer une nouvelle vie ailleurs, loin de tout ce qu'il y a sur le HellMouth. Dit Xander en buvant le thé que Giles lui avait servit.

- Tu as une idée d'où tu voudrais aller ? Demanda Giles.

- Un endroit loin d'ici m'iras, toujours avec l'océan, mais pas autant de soleil ou même de chaleur. Sourit un peu le jeune homme.

- D'accord Xander, si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas tomber, tu pourras m'appeler quand tu veux et pour n'importe quelle raison. Dit Giles en rassurant le jeune homme.

- Je vais partir aujourd'hui ou demain dans l'après-midi et je vous appellerai dès que je serais installé. Dit le jeune homme en se levant pour partir, serrant le vieil homme quelques instants dans ses bras puis partis en vitesse.

Après avoir fait quelques achats sur le net pour entre autre chose un billet d'avion et une nouvelle maison dans la petite ville de Forks à Washington, Xander alla chercher sont dossier scolaire au lycée, puis son dossier médical à l'hopital.

Après toutes ces formalités terminer, Xander laissa Sunnydale derrière lui pour rejoindre l'aéroport, où il prit son vol pour Port-Angeles puis un taxi pour sa nouvelle maison dans une propriété privé de Forks.

Cela mis deux semaines pour que toute sa maison soit aménagée et que sa nouvelle voiture lui soit livrée.

Il s'inscrit également au lycée de Forks et déposa son dossier médical à l'hôpital.

Enfin, il appela Giles pour lui dire qu'il allait bien et prendre des nouvelles de se qui se passait dans SunnyHell avec Angelus et le reste de la population démoniaque.

Quand la rentrée de novembre se fit, Xander débarqua tranquillement sur le parking de Forks-Hight dans sa nouvelle Lexus noire.

- Salut ? Heu... le bureau scolaire c'est de se côté ? Demanda Xander au premier élève qui passait devant lui.

- Oh, salut t'es le nouvel élève c'est ça? Moi c'est Mike, Mike Newton, et ouais, c'est bien par là. Dit le garçon.

- Merci. Dit Xander avant d'aller chercher son planning et ses livres scolaires.

Sa première journée passa bizarrement, toute l'école ou presque lui avait posé des questions personnelles, se qui le mis vraiment mal à l'aise.

Au déjeuner le garçon qui l'avait renseigné au matin le traîna à sa table, où il lui présenta Tyler, Jessica, Eric et Angela...

- Et donc Alexander qu'est ce qui t'as amené ici, et tout seul en plus ? Demanda Jessica, les pieds dans le plat.

- Je ne veux pas paraître désagréable Jessica, mais ça ne te regarde pas, et je préfère être appelé Xander. Dit le jeune homme avec lassitude à la jeune fille, en regardant dans l'espace à côté de lui se demandant pourquoi il était encore là.

- Oh, ce sont les Cullen. Dit soudainement Jessica.

- Quoi ? Cligna Xander.

- Ceux que tu regardais, ce sont les Cullen. Dit encore une fois Jessica.

- Et alors ? Demanda Xander, ne voyant pas vraiment l'intérêt de cette discussion.

- Le grand c'est Emmett, il est en couple avec Rosalie, c'est la blonde, son frère jumeau Jasper est avec Alice, et le dernier, Edward, jusqu'à il y a six mois, il était seul et puis Bella est arriver. Comméra Jessica. Ils sont tous adoptés par le Docteur Cullen et sa femme, elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Continua Jessica ne s'apercevant même pas quelle énervait Xander.

- Oh moins, ils sont avec des gens qui les aiment, moi mes parents étaient vraiment les miens et ils étaient des salopards. Dit froidement Xander en se levant de la table, jetant un regard mauvais à Jessica et partis dehors se mettre tranquillement sur un banc sortant son nouveau téléphone portable et appelant Giles à la bibliothèque de l'école de Sunnydale Hight.

- Salut G-Man, c'est Xander. Dit le jeune homme.

- Xander ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as une drôle de voix. Demanda Giles avec inquiétude à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Quoi ? Non ! Non, non, Giles je vais bien, juste une fille idiote qui m'a énervée, rien de grave, et puis un petit mal du pays, la vie nocturne est assez calme ici, pas un seul gang-PCP. Dit Xander avec humour sur la dernière partie.

- C'est une bonne chose, inhabituelle, mais toujours une bonne chose. Dit Giles.

- Comment vont les choses à SunnyHell ? Une amélioration pour arrêté la psychose d'Angelus ? Avez-v ous trouver pourquoi il s'en est prit spécialement à mes parents? Demanda Xander avec inquiétude.

- Les choses ne sont pas bonnes, mais pas aussi mauvaise qu'on le penserait étant donné la vieille réputation d'Angelus. Jenny et Willow travaillent sur lui redonner une âme, ou au moins une conscience. Et je suis désolé Xander mais nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi il s'en est pris à tes parents plutôt qu'à Buffy ou Willow ou même Oz, Cordélia ou moi. Déclara Giles, et Xander pouvait entendre le polissage de ses verres.

- Ce n'est pas grave Giles, vous faites de votre mieux, j'en suis sur, vous le faites toujours. Dit Xander avec affection.

- Oui, j'essaie du moins. Sourit Giles.

- G-Man, je vais devoir y aller, les cours vont recommencer dans pas longtemps. Bye Giles, et faites bien attention à vous. Dit le jeune homme.

- A bientôt Xander, prends soin de toi mon garçon. Dit également Giles en guise d'au revoir, puis raccrocha, comme le fit Xander.

Il resta là à regarder la forêt devant lui pendant quelques secondes encore avant de se tourner rapidement en sentant une présence à côté de lui.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, vous vous dites, elle met encore une nouvelle fanfic alors qu'elle a pas terminé les autres !**

**Mais celle-ci comme les autres est très en avance sur le papier mais pas encore relu et taper sur mon ordi.**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir c'est un Buffy/Twilight crossover centrer sur Xander.**

**Le sondage pour le couple est lancé, donner moi vos avis avec qui le Xan-Man doit être, en prenant en compte aucune fille, car c'est slash bien sur !**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous aimez, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu.**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime -Sama.**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Buffy contre les vampires et Twilight ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Btvs/TW

Couples : Xander/? (c'est pas encore décidé, je vais en faire un sondage dites moi avec qui vous aimeriez le voir)

Potentiel Trio : ?/Xander/? (pareil que pour le couple)

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing de Buffy Summers, et Bella Swan donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

*Langues différentes*

Certains mots sont toujours en Anglais, parce que je trouve que dire "HellMouth" est mieus que "Bouche de l'Enfer", ou "Slayer" mieux que 'Tueuse" etc...

Certains mots que dit Angelus sont en Gaélique ou en écossait vous pouvez traduire avec google trad.

* * *

**"Xander in the Twilight"**

**Chapitre 2:**

- Salut, moi c'est Emmett Cullen... Sourit le grand jeune homme.

- Xander Harris... Sourit également le jeune homme, bien que légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Mes frères et sœurs et moi, on se demandait si ça te dirais de venir chez nous après l'école? Demanda Emmett avec amabilité et bonne humeur.

- Heu... Pourquoi faire? Se renseigna Xander avec méfiance.

- Juste pour faire connaissance, pas besoin de paniqué. Sourit Emmett avec amusement.

- D'accord, vous habitez où ? Demanda Xander.

- Tu n'auras qu'à nous suivre ok ? on devrait aller en classe maintenant. Dit Emmett en partant vers l'école quand la cloche sonna, Xander suivant peut après.

A la fin de la journée Xander suivit les Cullen chez eux avec légère inquiétude.

Quand il arrêta sa voiture il s'aperçut que les Cullen étaient ses voisins, et que la maison était magnifique.

- Tu viens ?! Appela Emmett en entrant dans la maison avec ses frères et sœurs.

- Puisque je suis là, je ne vais pas reculé. Se murmura Xander en entrant également, accueillit par un homme blond et une femme à l'air très maternelle.

_Tous le contraire de ma mère. _Pensa Xander en regardant le comportement de la femme.

- Enchanté jeune homme, je suis Carlisle, et voici ma femme Esme, bienvenue dans notre maison. Sourit l'homme blond avec gentillesse.

- Enchanté, je suis Xander. Dit le jeune homme en souriant un peu aussi.

- Xander, ce sont nos enfants, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Edward, ainsi que Bella la petite-amie d'Edward. Présenta Carlisle en guidant le jeune homme au salon, le faisant s'asseoir gentiment.

- Enchanté tout le monde. Et pardonnez moi si je vous parait impoli, mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez au juste ? Demanda Xander avec curiosité légère.

- Ton odeur n'est pas celle d'un humain normal. Dit sèchement Rosalie.

- Mon odeur ? Oh non, vous n'êtes pas humains pas vrai ? Enfin, sauf Bella, sinon en regardant bien vous êtes tous trop parfait. Dit Xander avec méfiance de nouveau.

- Non Xander, nous ne sommes pas humains en effet. Sourit gentiment Carlisle.

- Vous n'êtes pas des loup-garou, pas des Choraks non plus, ni des Bracknock, et je vous vois marché alors que c'est la journée, donc pas des vampires démoniaques non plus. Enuméra Xander en cherchant se que pouvait être les Cullen.

- Contrairement aux contes, les vampires ne brûlent pas au soleil, ils brillent, je le sais, j'ai vu Edward au soleil. Dit Bella.

- Donc une race de vampire qui peut marcher dans la lumière du jour sans flambé ! J'espère vraiment que vous êtes végétariens ! S'exclama vivement Xander.

- Une race de vampire ? Il y a d'autres vampires? Demanda Bella avec excitation dans la voix.

- Pas des vampires que tu voudrais rencontré crois moi. Déclara sèchement Xander à la jeune fille beaucoup trop joyeuse à ce sujet.

- Bella ne voulait rien dire de mal. La défendit Edward.

- Non, mais elle est beaucoup trop enthousiaste à mon goût, et si un jour un vampire qui n'est pas de votre famille la croise, il n'hésitera pas à la vidé sec. Elle a trop confiance. Dit Xander toujours d'un ton sec.

- Tu as rencontré cette autre race de vampire alors ? Demanda toujours Bella avec un peu moins d'excitation à la mention de sa vidange.

- Oui, plus que je le voudrais, la plupart ont fini au bout d'un de mes pieux! Dit méchamment Xander alors que Bella fit une grimace.

- C'est horrible ! Cria Bella avec effroi dans sa voix.

- Non ça ne l'est pas, ils se transforment, ils blessent, ils torturent, ils tuent, tu voudrais quoi ? Les laisser faire leur petit bonhomme de chemin ? Demanda agressivement Xander.

- Tu assassines des gens ! S'écria Bella.

- Vampires ! Ces sont des vampires, sans âme, ni conscience, ils se contre-fiche de faire du mal aux autres, ils pensent à eux et eux seul, si tu es en travers de leur chemin tu meurs ! Dit froidement le jeune homme avec colère et amertume.

- Ils t'ont fait beaucoup de mal n'est ce pas? Demanda Jasper avec douceur, utilisant son don pour calmé lentement le jeune homme.

- Oui, ils m'ont fait du mal, beaucoup. Dit Xander avec une légère secousse quand son téléphone sonna, il s'excusa et répondit. Allô ? Décrocha Xander quand il vit le numéro de Giles.

- Hello Alexander, je t'ai manqué ? Demanda la voix d'Angelus.

- Angélus ! Où est Giles ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? se leva Xander avec crainte, criant avec hargne.

- Ce cher Rupert va bien Alexander, il est simplement attaché pour le moment, et aucun mal ne lui a été fait. Dit le vampire sans âme avec gaieté.

- Je ne te crois pas. Dit Xander.

- Très bien. Rupert dit bonjour à mon Alexander. Parla le vampire, et quelques instants plus tard la voix du vieil homme lui parvint, lui criant que quoi qu'il arrive il ne devait pas céder au vampire.

- Giles ! Cria Xander en entendant un bruit de coups.

- Désolé mon Alexander, il est inconscient pour le moment. Déclara Angelus avec bonhomie.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Angelus ? Demanda Xander d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu es partie, je veux que tu reviennes à moi, tu n'aurais pas dû t'en aller mon Alexander, pourquoi l'as-tu fait? Mes cadeaux de courts n'étaient pas assez bon ? Demanda confusément le Maître vampire.

- Cadeaux de courts?! Tu as tué mes parents! Cria Xander avec colère.

- Ils te faisaient du mal ! Tu es beaucoup mieux sans eux Mianach. Dit Angelus avec force.

- Ils étaient mes parents ! Et tu les as tués pour me faire un cadeau ?! Tu es encore plus psycho que les journaux des Observateurs disent ! S'écria Xander avec incrédulité.

- Je ne suis pas psycho mon Alexander, juste un Maître Vampire. Dit simplement Angelus.

- Oui, bien, tout Grand Maître Vampire que tu es je te jure que si tu fait quoi que se soit de mal à Giles je vais te tuer Angelus. Pareil si tu touche à un seul cheveux de Willow, Cordélia, Oz ou Melle Calendar ! Dit le jeune homme avec une sombre promesse dans sa voix.

- Je ne leurs ferait rein Mianach, cela te rendrais malheureux. Dit Angelus.

- Me rendre malheureux ?! Et tuer mes parents non ? Demanda le jeune homme avec incrédulité face aux dire étranges du vampire dérangé.

- Tes parents te rendaient malheureux. Dit simplement le vampire démoniaque.

- Ton mode de raisonnement est pourrie ! Dit Xander avec consternation.

- Mon raisonnement est très bien Mianach ! Ils te faisaient du mal et te rendaient malheureux, j'ai seulement fait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. Raisonna le vampire.

- T'es complètement malade ! 100 ans avec une âme collée à toi t'as pas arrangé ! Grimaça Xander.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis Mianach. Grogna le vampire avec colère.

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu vas tuer Giles de toute façon. Dit Xander avec amertume.

- J'ai promis que je ne le ferais pas Mianach. Soupira le vampire.

- Et je dois te croire ? Sérieusement ? T'es un vampire démoniaque, et les démons mentent, même moi j'ai capté ça depuis le temps ! Dit Xander.

- Très bien. Moi Angelus, jure sur la ligné Aurélius en temps que Maître de cet Ordre que je ne ferais aucun mal à tes amis. Déclara solennellement Angelus.

- Oui, et le mot clé "je", ce qui veut dire qu'un de tes Childes ou un de tes sbires eux peuvent leurs en faire. Dit Xander.

- Bon point. Grommela le vampire.

- Oui, contrairement à la croyance populaire à SunnyHell, je ne suis pas débile. Dit Xander.

- Aucun des miens ne leurs fera rien Mianach. Dit encore le vampire.

- Okay... et je suppose que le prix c'est que je revienne ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- bien sur Mianach ! Comment puis-je te faire la court si tu n'es pas là ! Dit simplement le vampire, puis Xander entendit un bruit de bagarre dans le fond.

- Excuse-moi Mianach, je dois te quitter maintenant, à plus tard. Raccrocha Angelus.

Xander regarda un petit moment son téléphone avant de composé le numéro de Buffy.

- Hello, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Buffy, laissez moi un message après le bip, merci. Vint la voit guillerette de Buffy puis le bip du répondeur.

- Buffy, c'est Xander, je me fiche que tu filtre mes appels, mais Giles a été capturé par Angelus alors fais ton putain de boulot et dépoussière le psycho ! *je me fiche totalement que tu veuille lui recollé encore une fois sa fichue âme pour récupéré ton mort-vivant de petit-ami suceur de sang, il a déjà tuer mes parents et Mr Claykston, sans compté ses snacks, et je te jure que s'il touche Giles, Melle Calendar, Willow, Cordy ou Oz, je te tuerais moi-même avant de trouver comment le tuer lui, même si je dois en crevé aussi. Tu es la Slayer élu, alors fais ton foutu travail et bute le nom de Dieu ! Cria Xander en colère, puis raccrocha avec énervement s'apercevant ensuite que les Cullen et Bella le fixait avec étonnement, tristesse, ou dans le cas de l'humaine de l'horreur.

* * *

**Le sondage pour l'appariement est en cours sur mon profil, allez votez si vous le désirez.**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimez, j'ai au moins six chapitres d'avance d'écrit pour cette fic, mais pas encore taper sur ordi ou relu, donc elle devrait être updated assez souvent.**

**Enfin n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et me donner votre avis, surtout sur l'appariement.**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Buffy contre les vampires et Twilight ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Btvs/TW

Couples : Xander/? (c'est pas encore décidé, je vais en faire un sondage dites moi avec qui vous aimeriez le voir)

Potentiel Trio : ?/Xander/? (pareil que pour le couple)

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing de Buffy Summers, et Bella Swan donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

*Langues différentes*

Certains mots sont toujours en Anglais, parce que je trouve que dire "HellMouth" est mieus que "Bouche de l'Enfer", ou "Slayer" mieux que 'Tueuse" etc...

Certains mots que dit Angelus sont en Gaélique ou en écossait vous pouvez traduire avec google trad.

* * *

**"Xander in the Twilight"**

**Chapitre 2:**

- Quel tempérament ! Dit Emmett avec étonnement.

- Tu veux tué quelqu'un ! S'horrifia Bella.

- Bien sur que je veux Angelus mort, il est un Maître vampire démoniaque qui pas plus tard que le mois dernier à tué un de mes professeurs préférés et mes parents ! S'exclama Xander.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit Esme avec gentillesse.

- Oui, moi aussi, Mr Claykston ne méritait pas une mort comme celle là, c'était le plus gentil prof de Sunnydale Hight. Et pour mes parents, c'étaient des soulards abusifs, mais ce que Angelus leur a fait, je ne le souhaiterais même pas à Snyder. Pourtant je déteste le petit Troll ! Dit Xander en grimaçant.

- C'est horrible ! Et pas une raison pour parlé aussi froidement de le tué ! S'écria Bella.

- Non mais tu vie dans quel monde toi ? Pas le même que le mien en tout cas, tu n'as rencontrer que les Cullen pour le moment, et ils sont relativement pacifiques vu leurs états de végétariens, mais sincèrement j'espère que jamais tu ne rencontrera l'un de ceux que je cotois, parce que avec tes jolies œillères tu seras morte en moins de dix secondes. Dit durement Xander à la jeune fille idéaliste..

Avant que le jeune fille humaine ne puisse rétorqué, le téléphone de Xander sonna de nouveau, le jeune homme le regarda une seconde avant de répondre fébrilement.

- Xander c'est Giles, je vais bien. Dit directement le bibliothécaire quand le jeune homme décrocha.

- Giles. Soupira Xander avec soulagement en entendant la voix de son ami/Figure paternel

- Je vais bien, Angelus m'a relâché et je suis en sécurité à la maison, j'ai seulement une belle bosse sur le crane de quand il m'a assommé, mais sinon aucun dommage ne m'a été fait. Déclara Giles en mettant un sac de glaçon sur la dites bosse sur le crane.

- Donc il a tenu sa parole, la belle affaire. Grogna le jeune homme en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil que lui indiquait Emmett.

- Oui, et maintenant, nous savons pourquoi il est venu après tes parents et toi. Il te fait la court. Déclara Giles en commençant à nettoyer ses lunettes.

- Ouais, qu'est ce que j'ai de la chance, un psychopathe rien que pour moi. Dit sarcastiquement le jeune homme en grimaçant.

- Xander. Soupira le vieil homme. Au moins il ne te fera aucun mal. Rajouta t'il.

- Le fait qu'il ne me fera rien ne me rassure pas pour autant Giles, il peut encore s'en prendre à vous, Willow, Cordy Oz et Melle Calendar, sans parler du reste de la population de Sunnydale. Dit Xander avec frustration en serrant le poing à blanc autour de son téléphone.

- Je vois que Buffy ne fait pas partie de la liste des gens dont tu te souci en ce moment. Soupira Giles avec une petite grimace de compréhension.

- Giles, excusez moi, mais Buffy peut aller se faire foutre. Elle devrait avoir dépoussiéré ce salop dès qu'elle a su qu'il était un vampire, pas sortir et couché avec ! Elle est la Slayer, et elle ne fait pas son travail, il a déjà tué mes parents et Mr Claykston, sans compter sans aucun doute ceux dont il s'est nourrit depuis que l'âme est partie, et elle le laisse faire parce qu'elle veut son cher petit-ami de retour ! Combien de personnes doivent encore mourir à cause de l'égoïsme de Buffy ? Demanda Xander avec Fureur lisible dans a voix.

- Je comprends Xander, et d'ailleurs je me le demande moi-même. Soupira Giles.

- Kendra ! S'exclama soudainement Xander après quelques minutes de silence réfléchit.

- Kendra ? Demanda Giles avec confusion.

- Oui , ne peut elle pas venir à Sunnydale et réglé le cas Angélus pour de bon ? Elle est la nouvelle Slayer, et si Buffy ne le fait pas, je suis certains que Kendra acceptera de nous aider, elle et moi sommes devenus amis dans le peut de temps qu'elle fut à SunnyHell. Je pourrait sans doute lui en parler, mais il me faudrait son numéro de téléphone en Jamaïque. Babilla Xander.

- Le Conseil pourrait en effet accepter d'envoyer Kendra ici pour nous aider... Et je ne peux pas croire que je n'y ai pas penser moi-même avant ! S'exclama Giles avec plus d'enthousiasme. Je vais téléphoner au Conseil dés demain matin. L'Observateur de Kendra Mr NKassa et moi sommes rester en contact, ils seront ravi de nous aider, j'en suis sur. Continua t'il.

- Bon. Prenez soin de vous et des autres en attendant que je puisse rentrer à la maison G-Man. Sourit Xander avec beaucoup plus de sincérité qu'auparavant.

- Je vais mon garçon, je te l'ai promis avant que tu partes, et je vais tenir cette promesse. Je vais devoir y aller maintenant, je dois faire quelques recherches sur la dernière attaque de démon de la semaine. Prend soin de toi Xander. Dit Giles.

- Bien, prenez soin de vous aussi G-Man, et garder un pieu, un couteau et de l'eau bénite sous votre oreiller au cas ou, on ne sait jamias, Bye. Salua Xander.

- A bientôt Xander. Le salua le bibliothécaire avant de raccrocher.

Xander soupira en raccrochant, puis sourit doucement l'air un peu plus serein que précédemment.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Esme, le faisant sursauter.

- Mieux qu'avant en tout cas. Sourit le jeune homme en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Ca a l'air sérieusement grave se qui se passe dans ta vie. Dit Emmet en se penchant dans son siège.

- Sérieusement foutu aussi. Soupira Xander. Puis il commença à leur raconter tout, de comment il avait vécu sur le HellMouth depuis toujours, et comment il avait découvert sur la vie nocturne et les démons i ans, quand Buffy a fait son apparition à Sunnydale. Comment son meilleur ami, son presque frère Jesse avait été transformer, comment il l'avait dépoussiéré. Et comment il se battait depuis aux côtés des autres et de Buffy contre les démons et autres forces du mal qui voulaient la prochaine apocalypse.

- Wow, c'est sérieusement fou. Dit un Emmet abasourdi.

- Mais totalement vrai ! Ne me dites pas que aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais croisé d'êtres surnaturels ou démoniaques avant, vous êtes vous même des vampires d'une certaine sorte. Dit Xander en haussant les épaules.

- Et bien, non, enfin il y a bien les loups de la Push, mais ils ne se transforment qu'à cause de vampires de notre espèce dans les parages. Dit Carlisle.

- Des gardiens Shifters ? C'est assez rare, sauf s'il sont amérindiens? Demanda Xander.

- Oui, ils vivent dans la réserve de la Push, se sont des Quilleutes. Expliqua Jasper en lui souriant d'un air crispé.

- Génial, auraient ils un Chaman par hasard ? Demanda Xander penchant la tête sur le coté en questionnement, le faisant ressembler à un chiot curieux.

- Il est vieux et ne sort presque jamais de la réserve, beaucoup de gens, même de son propre peuple le pense légèrement fou ou sénile. Dit Edward.

- Comme tout les Chamans. Haussa le jeune homme en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça de toute façon ? Tu veux le tué lui aussi ? Demanda haineusement Bella.

- Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! Je ne ferais jamais ça, juste parce que je tue les vampires et les démons ne fais pas de moi quelqu'un de mauvais. D'ailleurs je ne tue que ceux qui ont fait quelque chose de mal, comme manger un humain, en tuer un etc... Dit Xander.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Rosalie d'un air détacher en faisant ses ongles, lui rappelant étrangement de Cordelia.

- Bien sur, par exemple, je ne ferais jamais rien de dommageable à Clem, il est assez sympa pour un démon, même s'il est vraiment moche. Répondit Xander avec un doux sourire en pensant au démon en question que adorait les chips et les tacos, et était vraiment pas un mauvais bougre.

- Vraiment, c'est génial, on peut tous êtres amis ! S'écria Alice en sautillant sur place.

- Mais il tue les vampires ! S'exclama Bella.

- Vrai, je tue les sangsues démoniaques, c'est ça ou être manger et tuer, ou pire être transformer par eux. Xander dit, pas vraiment gêné.

- Vous voyez, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. cria victorieusement Bella.

- La jalousie est un vilain défaut. Dit Xander en souriant narquoisement.

- Quoi ? Cligna bêtement Bella.

- Je te dis que la jalousie est un vilain défaut, sérieusement, il faut être idiot ou aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu aimes être la fille spéciale et le centre d'attention des autres, tu aimes que l'école parle de toi et d'Edward et les Cullen, et tu adores que tu sois la seule humaine jusqu'à présent que les Cullen aient trouvés digne d'intérêt. Explique Xander. Tu me rappel désagréablement d'un mauvais mélange de Cordy et Buffy dans la même personne. Grimaça t'il.

- Tu n'est qu'un immonde monstre ! Cria Bella avec colère.

- Non ma chère, tu n'as encore jamais vu un vrai monstre, et j'espère pour toi, même si je ne t'aprécie pas que tu ne croise jamais leur route. Dit froidement Xander.

- Bella tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je pense que Charlie va s'inquiéter maintenant. Carlisle dit avec plus de rudesse dans sa voix que d'habitude.

- Mais... Essaya de protester la jeune fille.

- Aller Bella, vient, je vais te raccompagner. Dit Alice en prenant le jeune fille par le bras l'emmenant vers la voiture.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller également, il va bientôt faire nuit, et même si c'est calme ici niveau démoniaque je veux faire une patrouille au cas ou. Dit Xander en se levant et s'étirant.

- Ca te dérangerais si nous venions avec toi pour observé? Demanda Carlisle.

- Pas de problème. Répondit Xander en souriant.

- Allons y alors ! S'exclama Emmett en souriant largement.

Ils partir tous en voiture vers la ville qui à cette heure était assez vide, sauf pour quelques personnes qui rentraient et sortaient du petit restaurent du coin.

Xander sortie de sa voiture et ouvrit son coffre, pour en sortir plusieurs pieux et pistolets à eau chargés d'eau bénite, ainsi qu'un couteau gravé de runes, et accrocha le tout avec une ceinture sur mesure.

Puis il se tourna vers les Cullen en souriant.

- Bon. En avant mauvaise troupe ! Dit il en passant devant eux.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 de cette nouvelle histoire, le sondage sur le couplage est en cours sur mon profil n'hésitez pas à allé voter. **

**biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Buffy contre les vampires et Twilight ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Btvs/TW

Couples : Xander/? (c'est pas encore décidé, je vais en faire un sondage dites moi avec qui vous aimeriez le voir)

Potentiel Trio : ?/Xander/? (pareil que pour le couple)

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing de Buffy Summers, et Bella Swan donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

*Langues différentes*

Certains mots sont toujours en Anglais, parce que je trouve que dire "HellMouth" est mieux que "Bouche de l'Enfer", ou "Slayer" mieux que 'Tueuse" etc...

Certains mots que dit Angelus sont en Gaélique ou en écossait vous pouvez traduire avec google trad.

* * *

**"Xander in the Twilight"**

**Chapitre 4:**

Ils entrèrent tranquillement dans le cimetière, rejoint par Alice quelques instants plus tard, et Xander partie s'asseoir sur l'une des pierres tombales proche de l'une des dernières tombes creusées et encore fraîches.

Il commença à attendre en fredonnant tranquillement le thème de Star Wars.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Rosalie en avait marre.

- Bon, on attend quoi au juste ? S'énerva t'elle.

- Ca ! Dit Xander en pointant du doigt la main qui venait de jaillir de la tombe fraîche.

Une fois le vampire démoniaque extrait de sa tombe, il se lança sur la plus proche source de nourriture, à savoir Xander, en se moquant et en ricanant sur les humains et comment il allait le manger.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Dit nonchalamment Xander en roulant des yeux, puis en implantant le vampire qui regarda au morceau de bois dans sa poitrine avec incrédulité avant que Xander ne ressorte le pieux et qu'il s'écroule en poussière.

- Wow ! Murmura Emmett, exprimant à lui seul la pensée de toute sa famille, alors qu'Alice sautillait sur place avec enthousiasme.

- Pourquoi tout les grands méchants ou même ses déchets idiots se lancent ils toujours dans des grands discours, ils sont tous vraiment débiles, ils ne font que de nous laisser encore plus de temps pour simplement les tués. S'exaspéra Xander en jouant avec son pieux, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts comme un bâton de majorette.

Les Cullen ne firent que le regarder avec divers degrés d'amusement, tous assez bien impressionnés par l'être humain en face d'eux.

- Y en a encore un et c'est bon normalement. Dit Xander en allant vers l'autre tombe fraîchement creusé qu'il savait comportant un vampire. Aller, aller, chère Madame Lampton, épouse et fille dévouer, on ce réveil et on sort, que je puisse te dépoussiérer et aller dîner, j'ai faim alors accélère le rythme et sort de là. Reprit le jeune homme en parlant à la tombe avec une moue sur le visage.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que le vampire fit son apparition.

Une apparition éclaire puisque Xander l'aspergea d'eau bénite au visage pour la désorientée puis l'implanta, la faisant tomber en poussière à ses pieds.

- Cool ! Fini pour aujourd'hui. J'ai faim, je crois que je vais manger un énorme hamburger avec des frites, et un gigantesque beignet. Décréta Xander avec un air pensif. Bon, je rentre chez moi, à demain au lycée les gars, et à bientôt Mr et Mme Cullen. Continua t'il en saluant les Cullen puis en partant vers sa voiture.

- A demain Xander. Sourirent Emmett et Jasper.

- A bientôt Xander. Le saluèrent gentiment Carlisle et Esme.

Rosalie lui fit un micro-sourire et Edward le regarda fixement et lui sourit en hochant la tête, Alice qu'en à elle lui donna une légère accolade.

Une fois rentrer chez lui, après un petit détour au restaurent rapide pour récupérer de la nourriture, Xander mangea son hamburger avec ses frites et son beignet tranquillement devant un de ses films préférés : Le Seigneur des Anneaux : la communauté de l'anneau.

Il alla ensuite se douché, se brossa les dents et partie se coucher, regardant encore un peu la télé confortablement installé dans son lit, s'endormant avec le générique de début d'un nouvel épisode de Stagate SG-1, la rediffusion de nuit.

Et en dehors de sa fenêtre, Edward regardant d'un air protecteur l'humain dans son sommeil.

* * *

**Et voila le chapitre 4, je sais, il est tout petit, mais j'ai plusieurs autres chapitres d'avance, je vais les taper et les posters le plus rapidement que je peux.**

**Enfin j'espère que vous aimez cette fic, le sondage pour le couplage est toujours en cours, pour le moment étonnement s'est Angélus qui est en tête, j'ai quelques idées pour tourner les évènements de façon a ce que ça arrive, mais sinon, donner moi des conseils ou des idées si vous le voulez.**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily- Hime-Sama**


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Buffy contre les vampires et Twilight ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Btvs/TW

Couples : Xander/? (c'est pas encore décidé, je vais en faire un sondage dites moi avec qui vous aimeriez le voir)

Potentiel Trio : ?/Xander/? (pareil que pour le couple)

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing de Buffy Summers, et Bella Swan donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

*Langues différentes*

Certains mots sont toujours en Anglais, parce que je trouve que dire "HellMouth" est mieux que "Bouche de l'Enfer", ou "Slayer" mieux que 'Tueuse" etc...

Certains mots que dit Angelus sont en Gaélique ou en écossait vous pouvez traduire avec google trad.

* * *

**"Xander in the Twilight"**

**Chapitre 5:**

Le lendemain matin Xander se déplaça dans un brouillard jusqu'à sa première tasse de capuccino, puis alla faire son jogging quotidien d'une demie-heure, rentra chez lui, pris une douche et s'habilla d'un jean noir, d'une chemise couleur bourgogne et de Doc Martens noir avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, qui consistait à manger deux énormes beignets à la confiture de framboise et un grand verre de jus de pomme. Il prix ensuite ses clés et fila pour ne pas être en retard en cours.

Dans le stationnement du lycée il rejoint les Cullen près de leurs voitures, et malheureusement Bella qui était avec eux.

- Salut Sparks. Ricana un peu Xander en les saluant.

- Salut Xander. Emmett lui sourit avec enthousiasme, rapidement imité par Jasper, Alice le salua joyeusement d'une étreinte, Rosalie lui fit un micro-sourire et Edward lui sourit gentiment, Bella ne fit que grimacer avec mauvaise humeur.

- Alors comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? Demanda Xander alors qu'Emmett lui jeta une barre énergétique qu'Esme lui avait dit de donner au jeune homme.

- On va bien. Répondit joyeusement Alice en lui prenant doucement le bras. Aller venez, les cours vont commencer. reprit elle en l'entraînant vers le bâtiment les autres à leur suite.

- Oh joie, deux heures de trigonométrie. Grommela Xander en faisant la moue alors qu'Alice qui avait le même cours le forçait à avancer.

- Courage Man, après y a le déjeuner, puis EPS. Dit Emmett en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Oh oui, EPS, moment où les sportifs peuvent me harceler en toute tranquillité car le coach ne dira rien. Dit Xander avec une moue encore plus grande. Oh non, attend, ça c'était à Sunnydale, ici j'ai pas à me laisser faire. Sourit il ensuite avec bonne humeur.

- Exactement ! Sourit grandement Alice en le poussant dans la salle de classe, laissant Emmett et les autres rejoindre leurs propres cours.

Après deux longues heures d'ennuis, Xander fut enfin libéré du supplice connue sous le nom de trigonométrie.

Il rejoint tranquillement les autres Cullen avec Alice, s'asseyant nonchalamment à la table aux côtés de Jasper et d'Emmett, piochant discrètement dans leurs assiètes et de temps à autre dans la sienne.

- Alors comment réagissez-vous depuis hier soir ? Demanda Xander après avoir avalé ne bouchée de salade.

- C'était tellement cool ! Dit Emmett.

- Je trouve aussi. Aquiesça Jasper.

- C'était assez impressionnant. Affirma Edward, Rosalie et Alice hochant la tête en accord avec eux.

- Quoi ? Demanda Bella qui jusqu'ici fusillait Xander du regard avec méchanceté.

- Xander nous a montré la "vie nocturne" hier soir, et a tué deux de ses vamp-démons. Dit Emmett en souriant au jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas cool ! C'est affreux et monstrueux ! S'horrifia Bella.

- C'était cool ! Affirma Edward, en fronçant les sourcils au comportement de Bella.

- Mais Edward, c'est comme s'il vous tuait vous ! Bella dit piteusement en faisant une moue qu'elle pensait adorable, mais qui la faisait ressemblé à une idiote avec des problèmes gastriques.

- Les vamps que je dépoussière n'ont rien à voir avec les Cullen ! Et puis, temps que vous les gars n'essayez pas de faire de moi un casse-croute-Xander, ou d'autre personne en Happy Meal, tout va bien avec moi. Xander dit en souriant au Cullen qui lui rendirent son sourire.

- Aucun problème entre nous alors. Affirma Rosalie.

- Cool, tout va très bien entre nous alors, début d'une grande amitié. Haussa Xander en mâchant sur une frite qu'il venait de chiper du plateau de Jasper qui lui sourit avec amusement.

- Esme et Carlisle aimeraient beaucoup te revoir, en fait, tu es invité à dinner demain soir, Esme cuisine très bien tu verras, surtout depuis que Bella vient souvent à la maison. Dit Jasper avec une petite grimace à la mention de Bella.

- Oh... Ok, à quelle heure je dois être là ? Demanda Xander.

- Environ 19 heure, ça devrait être bien. Edward lui répondit en lui souriant gentiment.

- Alors je serais là. Acquiesça Xander en souriant.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien jusqu'à la sonnerie de reprise des cours, et allèrent alors au cours d'EPS, où ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins attendant le coach.

Un e fois arriver, le coach les fient d'abord jouer au Dodgeball pendant deux heures, suivi d'une heure de tennis de table (ping-pong) avant de les relâchés tous pour la journée.

Une fois chez lui, Xander passa environ une heure au téléphone avec Giles et Kendra, le jeune fille ayant prit le jet du Conseil pour se rendre directement de la Jamaïque à Los Angeles, Giles étant allé la récupèrée à l'aéroport quelque heure plus tôt.

Ils firent différents plans de batailles avec l'aide du jeune homme, soit pour trouver un moyen de tuer Angelus, ou au moins lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et le neutralisé pendant quelques temps, assez longtemps part exemple pour lui redonner son âme.

La soirée de Xander se passa ensuite comme celle de la veille, une légère patrouille au cimetière local, seul cette fois, où il dépoussiéra un vamp, puis rentra chez lui, mangea des restes de nourriture chinoise, alla prendre une douche et se brosser les dents, pour ensuite s'endormir dans son lit confortable, au son de la télévision.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 5 de cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous aimez !**

**Le sondage pour le couplage est toujours en cours sur mon profil, vous pouvez donc allez voter, c'est jusqu'à 4 choix.**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Buffy contre les vampires et Twilight ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Btvs/TW

Couples : Xander/? (c'est pas encore décidé, je vais en faire un sondage dites moi avec qui vous aimeriez le voir)

Potentiel Trio : ?/Xander/? (pareil que pour le couple)

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing de Buffy Summers, et Bella Swan donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

*Langues différentes*

Certains mots sont toujours en Anglais, parce que je trouve que dire "HellMouth" est mieux que "Bouche de l'Enfer", ou "Slayer" mieux que 'Tueuse" etc...

Certains mots que dit Angelus sont en Gaélique ou en écossais vous pouvez traduire avec google trad.

* * *

**"Xander in the Twilight"**

**Chapitre 6:**

Le lendemain, Xander fit sa routine matinale puis alla en cours, deux heures de chimie, une heure d'histoire, une heure de maths, le déjeuner qu'il passa comme la veille avec les Cullen et Bella, piochant dans les différents plateaux des vampires discrètement comme la veille au grand amusement des vampires. Puis, après le déjeuner, une heure d'Anglais, une heure de latin et une d'arts, les deux dernières matières lui ayant été conseillé de prendre par Giles, la première pour aider dans les volumes de textes anciens, et la dernière car le vieil homme avait remarqué la fibre artistique du jeune homme pour le dessin et certaines petites sculptures sur bois.

Après les cours, le jeune homme rentra vite chez lui pour faire une partie de ses devoirs et nettoyer un peu sa maison avant de prendre une douche vite fait et de filer cher les Cullen pour le dinner.

C'est à 19 heure précise que la voiture de Xander se gara dans l'allée des Cullen, et c'est une Esme Rayonnante et un Carlisle souriant qui l'accueillirent à la porte de leur maison.

- Je t'ai fait des lasagnes, j'espère que tu aimes ça ? Demanda Esme avec inquiétude.

- C'est l'un de mes plats préférés. Sourit brillamment Xander, et la femme lui fit un sourire rayonnant en l'invitant à s'installé.

A peine eut il été servi que la sonnette de l'entre retenti, suivi de l'ouverture de la porte, Bella rentra quelques instants plus tard dans la cuisine, accompagner d'un Emmett renfrogné à la jeune fille qui comme si c'était naturel s'installa à la table et se servi à manger sans aucune gêne.

- Mais il y a de la viande là dedans ! S'écria t'elle en recrachant les aliments avec une expression de dégoût et d'horreur.

- Ce sont des lasagnes, bien sur qu'il y a de la viande. Dit Xander en la regardant d'un air qui dit très clairement qu'il pense qu'elle est idiote.

- Oui, mais Esme sait que je suis végétarienne et que je n'en mange pas ! S'exclama Bella en jetant un regard méchant au jeune homme.

- Tu n'étais pas prévu d'être là Bella. Dit Emmett de but en blanc, ne supportant plus l'humaine d'Edward.

- Pourquoi, je viens tout le temps. Bella rétorqua.

- En général, lorsque quelqu'un sais que les gens vont avoir un invité et que lui même ne la pas été, il prend note de ne pas déranger ces gens ce jour là. Expliqua Xander. Et il me semble qu'hier rien n'a été dit sur toi étant invité à dîner ici se soir également, Esme a donc préparé quelque chose qui n'était pas en fonction de toi et ta petite personne. Rajouta t'il moqueusement en continuant à manger tranquillement sous l'oeil amuser des Cullen, Edward compris, et de Bella qui boudait en le fusillant du regard du coin de l'oeil.

- Alors Xander, comment vas-tu, tes problèmes se sont ils arrangés ? Demanda gentiment Carlisle.

- Giles, Kendra et moi y travaillons, espérons que d'ici Noël le cas d'Angelus sera régler, et je pourrais rentrer à la maison, au moins pour une visite, sans avoir peur de me faire enlever par un vampire démoniaque psychotique qui a dans l'illusion que je vais accepter de devenir son Compagnon et Consort. Répondit uniformément Xander en finissant son assiette de lasagne. C'était délicieux Mme Cullen. Continua t'il en souriant au vampire maternelle.

- Merci, tu peux m'appeler Esme tu sais. Lui sourit elle. Je t'ai fait un fondant au chocolat comme dessert. Rajouta t'elle en lui découpant une énorme tranche du gâteau.

- J'adore ça, merci Esme. Sourit le jeune homme en fermant les yeux de plaisir à la première bouchée de la bonté chocolatée. Mmh... le chocolat. Soupira t'il de bonheur en rouvrant les yeux pour trouver les Cullen le regarder avec grand amusement.

- On sait comment te sous-doyer maintenant, te donner des beignets ou du chocolat. Rit Emmett.

- Le chocolat et les beignets peuvent être d'une grande aide en effet. Aquiesça Xander. La pizza peut aider à me sous-doyer aussi. Rajouta 'il en souriant, reprenant une bouchée de sa part de gâteau. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, à peut près toute promesse de nourriture peut le faire. Continua t'il après une pensée.

- Bon à savoir. Sourirent Emmett et Jasper.

- C'est dégoûtant, tu n'est qu'un glouton ! Tu sera obèse avant tes 20 ans à ce rythme. Dit Bella avec méchanceté.

- Tu serai gloutonne aussi si tes parents passaient plus d'argent sur leurs alcools pour se saouler plutôt que d'acheter de la nourriture pour toi. Les seules fois où j'avais assez à manger c'est quand je plantais chez Jesse ou chez Willow. Par la suite se sont Gile et Melle Calendar qui se sont occuper de mes besoins alimentaires, et de savoir si j'avais manger. S'exclama Xander avec froideur envers la brune quelconque.

- Si tes parents n'étaient pas déjà morts , ça ne me dérangerait pas de les battre à morts. Dit Rosalie, surprenant tout le monde, sa famille étant assez d'accord, mais gardant le silence.

- Je sais, Giles a réagit comme ça aussi, sauf qu'il a réellement frapper mon père ! Il lui a cassé le nez et fracturer la mâchoire, disloquer son épaule aussi et casser son bras droit. Déclara Xander en faisant un petit sourire à la mémoire.

- Bien. Sourit la blonde avec satisfaction évidente à la déclaration.

- Giles a eu le même sourire que toi après qu'il ai fini de tabasser Harris Senior. Xander ajouta avec tendresse en pensent au bibliothécaire qui fut plus d'un père pour lui que son vrai géniteur.

- Il a tabassé ton père et toi tu souris ! C'est horriblement méchant ! Cria Bella.

- Pas vraiment, je me dis que ce n'était qu'un petit remboursement pour toute les fois ou c'est lui qui m'a battu dans l'une de ses fureurs d'ivrogne. Haussa Xander en buvant une gorgée de son soda à l'orange.

Puis le téléphone de Xander sonna, il s'excusa et répondit.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 6, le sondage pour le couple Xander/? est toujours en cours, vous pouvez aller voter sur mon profil.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire si vous voulez,**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Buffy contre les vampires et Twilight ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Btvs/TW

Couples : Xander/? (c'est pas encore décidé, je vais en faire un sondage dites moi avec qui vous aimeriez le voir)

Potentiel Trio : ?/Xander/? (pareil que pour le couple)

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing de Buffy Summers, et Bella Swan donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

*Langues différentes*

Certains mots sont toujours en Anglais, parce que je trouve que dire "HellMouth" est mieux que "Bouche de l'Enfer", ou "Slayer" mieux que 'Tueuse" etc...

Certains mots que dit Angelus sont en Gaélique ou en écossait vous pouvez traduire avec google trad.

* * *

**"Xander in the Twilight"**

**Chapitre 7:**

- Ici Xander, j'écoute ?! Il dit en décrochant.

- Chaton ! Chaton doit rentré à la maison maintenant ! Papa n'est pas content et veux réveiller Acathla de sa grosse roche et tout deviendra noir et les étoiles ne chanteront plus. Il est si fou de colère. Mais si Chaton revient il sera heureux et Acathla continuera à faire dodo dans sa grosse roche ! Alors, Chaton revient ? Pleurnicha la voix de Drusilla au téléphone.

- Non Drusilla, Chaton ne reviendra pas, et tu ferais mieux de raccroché avant qu'Angelus ne te surprenne au téléphone m'avertir qu'il va faire une connerie apocalyptique. Dit Xander, et il pouvait presque entendre Drusilla faire la moue.

- Bien Chaton. Mais papa n'est pas content ! Oh ! Spikey dit bonjour. Puis sur ses dernières paroles de Drusilla, la ligne s'éteignit, la vamp-dame-folle avait raccrochée.

Soupirant, Xander posa son téléphone une seconde, rejouant la conversation étrange dans sa tête, puis jura fortement en plusieurs langues, comprenant le français, le latin et le sumérien, avant de reprendre sont téléphone en main et d'appeler Giles.

- Giles, c'est Xander, oui je vais bien, mais on a un gros problème, est ce que le nom Acathla sonne une cloche pour vous ? Oui ? Tant mieux, parce que apparemment Angelus a décider de le réveiller de sa roche, et se sera "Bonjour l'Enfer" ! Dit Xander à grande vitesse, ne laissant même pas le temps à Giles de répondre à ses questions.

- Xander ! Du calme et explique moi tout ça. En me disant au passage comment tu as appris de tout cela. Giles encouragea calmement le brunet d'une voix rassurante, lui faisant prendre une grande respiration calmante et commencer à expliquer toute la situation, répétant presque mot pour mot les paroles de Drusilla.

- ... puis la vamp-dame-folle à dit que Spikey disait bonjour, et elle a raccrochée. Finit Xander avec un soupir.

- Il semble donc que dans une certaine mesure , Spike et Drusilla soient de notre coté pour le moment. Dit Giles en nettoyant compulsivement ses lunettes.

- Pour l'instant, je ne crois pas que Spike veuille que l'Enfer se répande sur la Terre, il semble être le vampire démoniaque le plus humain que j'ai jamais vu, il aime le monde comme il est, et Drusilla, bin en fait elle est complètement folle, donc je ne m'y fierai pas trop. Affirma Xander.

- Je le pense également. Mais je peux envisager une sorte de trêve avec Spike, pour lui et Drusilla. Même de s'allié temporairement avec lui contre Angelus. Pensa Giles à voix haute, partageant ses pensées avec Xander, et par extension les Cullen qui écoutaient la conversation.

- Ca pourrait fonctionner, Spike n'est pas vraiment le plus grand fan d'Angelus, mais si j'étais vous, je lui ferais prendre un serment magique, au cas ou, pour plus de sécurité, si vous développez cette idée Giles. Xander ajouta ses pensées à la conversation.

- Bonne idée Xander. Je pense que je ferais cela si on en vient là. En attendant , je vais prévenir Kendra au sujet d'Acathla, nous allons devoir être discret, Buffy ne sais toujours pas qu'elle est ici, et je ne lui fait pas confiance sur le sujet pour ne pas interférer pour protéger Angelus dans son folle espoir de ramener Angel. Dit Giles avec un soupir d'exaspération et de fatigue.

- Je sais G-Man, ça aurait été il y a quelques mois, j'aurais confié ma vie à Buffy, alors que maintenant, je n'ai même pas assez confiance en elle pour croire qu'elle puisse garder vous, les autres et elle-même en sécurité. Déclara Xander avec une grimace d'amertume.

- Jenny et Willow travaillent toujours sur la malédiction, pour trouver un moyen de maudire Angelus avec l'âme en permanence, aucune clause de bonheur, pour qu'une fois la malédiction faites Angel ne perde plus jamais son âme. Giles informa le jeune homme avec amertume et colère dans sa voix.

- Je vois, elles veulent faire Buffy heureuse, et répondent à son caprice, en essayant de lui redonner son petit-ami, oublions qu'il a tuer mes parents, mon professeur préféré et beaucoup d'autre gens, c'est vraiment pas grand chose après tout ! Grogna Xander avec sarcasme de façon animal.

- Je crains que se soit le cas, oui. Soupira le vieil homme.

- Enfin, pour le moment on doit penser à quoi faire pour la roche Aca- quelque chose. Vous savez où s'est ? Demanda Xander.

- Acathla, et pour le moment il est entreposé au Musée de Sunnydale, je pense que le mieux serait que Kendra et moi allions le volé ce soir. Cela devrait faire le plan d'Angelus tomber à l'eau. Dit Giles après y avoir réfléchis quelques secondes.

- Et où exactement allez vous mettre un énorme rocher ? Demanda Xander avec curiosité.

- En fait c'est une statue Xander, et je suppose que le seul endroit acceptable serait ma cave. Angelus et ses sbires ne pouvant pas entrer c'est se qui s'adapterai le mieux, de plus c'est le seul espace dans ma maison qui serait assez grand et où Buffy et les autres n'iront jamais fouiner, tout devrait bien se passer. Répondit Giles.

- Et en disant ça sur un HellMouth, vous venez juste de vous porter la poisse ! Grommela Xander en secouant la tête avec amusement.

- Oui, bien, nous verrons bien. Je te téléphone demain matin pour t'informer des événements. Lui dit Giles en prenant une gorgée du thé qu'il venait de se préparé pour se détendre un peu.

- Bien G-Man, à demain alors, et faites attention ce soir, si Angelus veut vraiment ce truc il a sûrement quelqu'un de le surveillé de près. Dit le brunet avec inquiétude pour la sécurité de ses amis.

- Nous ferons attention mon garçon, c'est promis. Giles déclara, puis raccrocha, laissant le jeune homme soupiré d'exaspération et de fatigue à la situation.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 7 enfin tapé, maintenant me reste plus qu'a taper les autres que j'ai en avance.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires avec vos avis, et si vous voulez des suggestions.**

**Le sondage (Poll) pour le couple Xander/? est encore vigueur sur mon profil, allez voter !**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


End file.
